Starcraft Bloodlines Tiebreaker
by Wojo 98 Custom
Summary: Sorry but I need two more winners. Choices inside.


Ok, we need to do a tie breaker. All of these characters are tied for third place. I already have two clear cut winners, but I need two more. So vote for your favorite two, remember two votes. I will post Bloodlines but I can't kill anyone until I get the last two. I will give you until November twenty-fourth.  
  
1.Name: Dargon (Call sign: Dragon's Outcast) Race: Terran Gender:  
Male Age: 16Unit: Ghost Force: Raynor's Raiders, Former  
Mercenary Height: 6 feet Heritage: Asian Bio: At the age of 6, Dargon's home was  
destroyed by a nuclear missile due to the belief that Zerg had totally  
infested the area. Dargon received severe injuries, although he was at  
the perimeter of the blast when the nuke hit. The radiation he had  
absorbed gave him limited psionic powers but condemned him to a death at an  
early age. Having no family to turn to, Dargon operated in the shadows,  
stealing to survive. He earned a name for himself after successfully  
completing many difficult missions at the age of 10. By then, he had  
trained his skills to the maximum, able to perform just as well as any  
other Terran ghost. However, his potential became unlimited, due to the  
absence of a psionic dampener. At the age of 12, Dargon was hired for a  
year service for the Sons of Korhal. He escaped with Jim Raynor and !  
has  
stayed with Raynor's Raiders since. Equipment: Standard Ghost  
equipment and a Psionic sword (much like the blades of a Zealot;  
longer) Abilities: Cloak lockdown nuclear strike  
  
2.UED General Daniel Jacobs  
  
An older man (50s, 60s ?), Gen. Jacobs is of Canadian nationality back on Earth,  
speaking plain English with little or no accent. Jacobs was the third in command of the  
UED expeditionary fleet, under Admirals DuGalle and Stukov. Though not as familiar with  
the two men as they were with each other, Jacobs was nonetheless a loyal soldier and  
was an integral part of the UED campaign in the Koprulu Sector, serving as Captain of  
the U.E.D.S. Aleksander. (He is the human player's character in the Terran BW  
campaign.) Following the Admirals' defeats, DuGalle's suicide and the destruction of the  
majority of the UED fleet, Jacobs rallied the few Terran survivors behind his flagship,  
which he renamed the Earthbound, and set his sights for home. Tired of the war, Jacobs  
has elected to return safely to Earth with any who will follow him. Unfortunately, with  
his fleet's computers damaged, the coordinates for earth were lost. Though a pacifist at  
heart, he is a tactical genius and a master of the art of war. He seeks an alliance with  
the protoss, who he believes can help him reach Earth.  
  
3.Name: Gonissa Tyller Gender: female Race: mostly human Unit: Mercenary of an independant group Specifics: Formerly of the Terran Dominion, the zerg had captured her division, killing or infesting them. Gonissa was part way through the infestation when Dominion forces destroyed her chyrisallis. Her mind remained intact, but her body changed. Her skin became a pallid grey, her nails became claws, her eyes were dark, and bat-like wings  
  
came from her back. They are not big enough for her to fly very well. Abandoning the Dominion, she joined a small mercenary group, who don't mind her ugliness so much.  
  
4.Judicator Aldoras Race: Protoss Age: 675 Force: Conclave Unit: High Templar, also Carrier. Other: The late Aldaris' brother. Determined to revive the Conclave and destroy all the dark templar at any cost. Current leader of the Conclave. Now that his revenge on the Dark Templar is carried out when his forces grow more powerfull he intends to strike back at Aiur and Reclaim the lost homeworld of the Protoss. Believes that the revived Tassadar will assist him in his goals.  
  
5.Protoss Age: 454 Name: Kilarok Affilation: Renegade Armament: Twin shoulder mounted Ion Cannons, Twin elbow mounted ballistic weapons. Plasma swords Shield: 700 Health: 500 Immune to melee attacks Background: The protoss abandoned him in war, but he escaped and now plots vengeance on the protoss empire. Will work with them, but only the warriors.  
  
Veichle: Wraith/Corsair hybrid  
  
6.Name: Jack Thompson  
  
Type of unit: Marine  
  
Age :25  
  
Sex : Male  
  
Jack thompson is battle hardened veteran. He is skilled with gauss rifle and doesnt leave anyone behind. He is also a skilled leader , with solution to everything.  
  
7.name:Arc_1_Terrapin age:678 race:Protoss unit:Gunner Zealot group: he is the final of his faction gender:male  
His name was Feznar, the mighty. He was a regular zealot, well not so regular, he and a few others were the best and brightest of the zealots. This training was so intense that they had to drain the zealots minds and put them into holding cells for three years. Training was uploaded into the cells for these years. When they were put back into their bodies they were so sound of mind that they could transfer their brainwaves into superheated plasma that was shot from a gun. On his first mission, he is the only one left, left for dead by the Zerg, he leaves to explore what is left of the Southern hemispheres defenses.  
  
8.Gary Coswell age:38 race:Terran unit:Goliath operator group:NATO gender:male  
NATO is a highly secretive corporation, highly advanced for this age. They have lived on their planet of Jexep for as long as they have been around. This is due to a giant cloaking device under the surface. Each NATO operative is trained for any situation. Gary was sent to Korhal leading an army of other NATO operatives, their mission is to liberate Korhal.  
  
Those are your choices, the other characters either survived or died. But I got a lot of emails so don't go by the review board, you may be surprised who won. 


End file.
